fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Knothole Island
Knothole Island is the first Fable II downloadable content. Two versions were released, one for 800 Microsoft points and one for free. The free version only allows co-op play with someone with the premium version, you do not get to go to the island on your own. The content was released for download on January 13th, 2009. It is also included in all versions of the Fable II Game of the Year Edition. New Territory History Hundreds of years ago, the tribe from Knothole Glade discovered the existence of an island far off the mainland said to offer its inhabitants full control over their weather. Tired of constant Balverine attacks and damp, dreary weather, the tribe elders decided they would make an exodus to this mythic island and settle there. The ancient civilization who originally lived on the island created the magical artifacts that control the weather, and hid them in dangerous caves so that their warriors would be tested every year. Read more. Geography Knothole Island is a dynamic environment, changing based on the actions of the Hero; the landscape varies dramatically depending on the current weather conditions. Read more. New Activities Weather Quests Three new quests are added to the game by this DLC package, and each is unlocked after completing specific sections of the Fable II Main Quest: *Knothole Island's Big Freeze, after completing The Bandit, part of The Birth of a Hero; *Knothole Island's Huge Heat, after completing Road to Westcliff, part of The Hero of Will; *Knothole Island's Drowning, after completing Stranded, part of The Hero of Skill. Knothole Island Volumes An activity focused on collecting the ten lost volumes of Knothole Island's history. Collecting all ten volumes will unlock the achievement The Bibliophile. Notable People The Chieftain The Chieftain is middle-aged and a typical, slimy politician. He takes credit for everything the Hero does when things go right, and is quick to blame anyone else when they go wrong. Puffed up, avaricious, self-important, uses big words. After retrieving the last of the weather totems he offers you 10,000 gold to side with him, so that he can keep the villagers in line and tax them for the weather, or leaves Knothole if the hero rejects his offer. Jessica Jessica is the owner of the Box of Secrets shop, where explorers can trade for extraordinary items she has collected over the years. She's independent and one of the only few people who stands up to the Chieftain. Gordon Gordon is an inventor and submarine captain, who was sent to the mainland to find a Hero to save the island from the freezing weather. New Items Knothole Island offers players a Plethora of new clothes, potions, and weapons. The clothes include the Chasm Armour, an evil aligned set; the Barbarian outfit, the Greaser Gear; the Knothole Skirt, the bandit gloves, the rest of the Assassin sets, and the Knight Armour. Most of these clothes are available for trade in the Box of Secrets shop, but the Knight's Armour is found throughout the three weather quests and Gordon, who supplies the boots. The armour is either gold and white coloured (Good), silver and blue coloured (Neutral), or black and red coloured (Evil), depending on the Hero's alignment. The new potions can be found at the Cosmetician's shop. They include a beauty treatment, fat/skinny potions, short/tall potions, and scar removal potions. Although all of these reduce purity. There are many new weapons to find as well. A holy cutlass, a mage's sceptre, a barbarian's mace, an evil sword, and Hal's Rifle can be found in the Box of Secrets. In addition to these new legendary weapons, new augments and weapons with up to four augmentation slots may be bought. And if you change your mind about weapons that you've augmented, the new augment-remover tool can take them off the weapon. Please note that you cannot take augments off Legendary Weapons. A complete list of all new items exclusive to Knothole Island is as follows: Food * The Gangreen Fairy Potions * Deep Skin Beauty Treatment * Puny Scar Vanishing Potion * Feeble Scar Vanishing Potion * Medium Scar Vanishing Potion * Strong Scar Vanishing Potion * Miracle Scar Vanishing Potion * Holiday Weight Potion * Chubby Potion * Belt Buster Potion * Blubber Lover Potion * Fatty Behemoth Potion * One Burned Calorie Potion * Mild Exercise Potion * Fat-Burner Potion * Skinny Potion * Stick-Thin Potion * Slight Shrinking Potion * Silly Shrinking Potion * Solemn Shrinking Potion * Sheer Shrinking Potion * Super Shrinking Potion * Tiptoes Height Potion * High-Heels Height Potion * Hopping Height Potion * Gigantic Height Potion * Cloudsniffer Height Potion Trophies * Ice Key * Storm Key * Sun Key Augments * Augment Remover * Barkskin Augment * Beauty and the Beast Augment * Devourer's Scar Augment * Divine Luck Augment * Double-Edged Augment * Energy Drain Augment * Evil Triumphs Augment * Eternally Damned Augment * Flame Resistant Augment * Flame's Curse Augment * Flame's Gift Augment * Hardwood Augment * Hidden Knowledge Augment * Insatiable Thirst Augment * Luck and Life Augment * Luck and Skill Augment * Martyr's Cur Augment * Masochist Augment * Mighty Oak Augment * Negatively Charged Augment * Perfect Skin Augment * Positively Charged Augment * Power of Money Augment * Renewal Augment * Rich Guilt Augment * Righteous Violence Augment * Sacred Scars Augment * Sapling Augment * Scourge Augment * Sexy Scar Augment * Shockingly Smooth Augment * Slow Burn Augment * Strength of Evil Augment * Terrifying Visage Augment * Thug Augment * Uncanny Luck Augment * Untapped Potential Augment * Vanity's Curse Augment * Warrior's Burden Augment Dyes * Auburn Hair Dye * Blonde Hair Dye * Brown Hair Dye * Ginger Hair Dye * Knothole Dark Blue Dye * Knothole Dark Green Dye * Knothole Dark Red Dye * Knothole Blue Dye * Knothole Green Dye * Knothole Red Dye Melee Weapons * (Various ordinary weapons but now have up to four augment slots) * Axe of Disharmony * Brodican Mace * Judge's Steel * Staff of Wrath * Wretcher's Blade Ranged Weapons * (Various ordinary weapons but now have up to four augment slots) * Hal's Rifle Clothing Headgear * All-Weather Chapeau * Chasm Helmet * Greaser Wig * Knothole Knight Helmet Coats * Chasm Armour * Black Wheel Gang Coat * Knothole Knight Coat Upper Body * Brodican Warrior Queen Top * Knothole Knight Shirt Hands * Assassin Gloves * Brodican Warrior Queen Gloves * Chasm Gauntlets * Knothole Knight Gauntlets Lower Body * Assassin Trousers * Black Wheel Gang Trousers * Brodican Warrior Queen Skirt * Chasm Trousers * Knothole Knight Trousers * Knothole Skirt Feet * Assassin Boots * Black Wheel Gang Boots * Brodican Warrior Queen Boots * Chasm Boots * Knothole Knight Boots Masks * Chasm Mask * Solar Shielding Spectacles Miscellaneous Items * Bow Wow Collar * Cascading Hair Books There are 10 volumes covering the history of Knothole Island hidden throughout the island. Finding all 10 will unlock the achievement The Bibliophile. * Knothole Island, Vol I * Knothole Island, Vol II * Knothole Island, Vol III * Knothole Island, Vol IV * Knothole Island, Vol V * Knothole Island, Vol VI * Knothole Island, Vol VII * Knothole Island, Vol VIII * Knothole Island, Vol IX * Knothole Island, Vol X Key Features * Embark on 3 unique quests set in 3 unique dungeons. (Each quest is unlocked after completing a certain quest in the main story: First quest: After defeating Thag, Second quest: Right before the Crucible, Third quest: once you've unlocked Wraithmarsh) * Unravel the mystical secrets of the weather shrine. * Try on a whole new range of outfits and look like an armoured knight, an assassin, a barbarian or a leather-clad biker, among many others. * Brandish many new weapons. * Dozens of unique potions that will drastically alter your appearance, beware though as your purity rate goes down. * Customize your weapons the way you want with the new augment tool and a whole new array of augments. * +50 additional leaderboards. * A crypt which will bring the player's dog back to life if they chose either Sacrifice or Wealth after killing Lord Lucien. An innocent civilian must be sacrificed, though you lose no goodness or purity by doing so. * Knothole Island is the only place where you can buy weapons with four augment slots. * Knothole Island is the only place with Armour, which was taken out earlier due to the timeline. * Knothole Island is the only place where the shops are always open around the clock. Category:Fable II Category:Knothole Island DLC